THE SCHOOL SWITCHING PORTAL
by mypeachgirl66
Summary: What happens when Monster high and Alfea meet? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

_**THE MONSTER HIGHS AND THE WINX CLUB`**_

One day, Cleo de nile,Clawdeen wolf,Ghoulia yelps,Draculaura, Frankie stein,Lagoona blue,and spectra vondergiest were making a potion in Home ick.

At alfea the winx club were making the same potion.

Then, Lagoona accidentally spilt the potion all over the floor.

A worm hole appeared and sucked the monster group into it.

At that same time the winx club spilt there potion on the wall.

Suddenly, the monster group appeared out of the wall.

"Wha-?" Draculaura said standing up.

Bloom gasped. "Who-who are you?"

"Draculaura. Pleased to meet you! Who are you?"

Bloom,shocked by Draculaura's sweetness,said " B-bloom,the fairy from earth who was actually born on the planet sparx."

"A fairy!" Cleo gasped," Fairies don't attend Monster high!"

"And you are?" Stella asked.

"Cleo De Nile, daughter of the Pharaoh. You?"

"Stella, daughter of the king of Solaria,also a fairy."

"I'm Flora,the fairy with Nature powers."

"I'm Lagoona blue,from down under(the ocean)"

"I'm Layla, with water powers."

"I'm Spectra Vondergeist."

"I'm Musa."

"I'm Clawdeen"

"I'm Roxy."

"What are you doing here? And what is Monster high?"

"Monster high is the school we go to,and we don't know how we got here." Lagoona said.

"You are at Alfea,school for fairies of all sorts. The only other schools around here are cloud tower,for witches, and the red fountain school for boys."

"How are we supposed to get home?" Cleo asked," I have to keep Nefera,my sister,from ruling the school"

"She sounds evil." Stella said.

"Not as evil as Torelai Stripe."

"Or Mewlody and Pursphone."

"Now,what?!"


	2. Chapter 2:Ideas for getting home

"Now what?!" Tecna said when she heard a knock at her door. She was studying for her finals exams and no one seemed to want to leave her alone for a while.

She went to the door and opened it.

"Guys, I'd really prefer it if you'd just leave me alone so I can study-" Tecna started to say,but stopped when she saw her friends weren't alone.

With them was a Vampire, a Werewolf,a Sea monster,a Phantom, a Frankenstein,and a Mummy.

"Come in." she barely managed to say. Every one walked in and sat down where ever they saw fit to.

Unfortunately for Tecna,the Mummy plopped herself down on the desk she had been studying on.

"What in the world is going on here? Why am I in a room with mythical creatures other than fairies?"

"We are not mythical!" Said the Frankenstein said. Tecna turned to look at her. She had mint colored skin,white hair with black streaks,mis-matched eyes,black and white striped pumps,stitches(of course!),and a black and white dress. She also had bolts in her neck.

"We're discreet!" The Frankenstein finished.

"And,what is your name?" Tecna asked carefully,not knowing what to do with the situation.

"Frankie, Frankie Stein."

Ahhhh. That made sense!

"And the rest of you?" Tecna asked carefully.

"I'm Cleo De Nile, daughter of the Pharaoh." The mummy said,gracefully hopping down off of Tecna's desk.

"I'm Spectra Vondergeist." The Phantom said,"Pleased to meet you,Tecna."

Tecna did not think to ask how the phantom knew her name,right now,all she wanted to was find out what was going on at the moment.

"I am Draculaura." The Vampire said holding out her hand,Tecna took it and shook it briefly,then dropped it.

"I'm Clawdeen Wolf." said the Werewolf.

"I'm Lagoona Blue. Nice to meet you Mate!"

"Where are you all from?" Tecna asked.

"Transylvania."

"Down under(the ocean)."

"Egypt."

"A torture chamber."

"My dad's creator's lab."

"Chicago."

Every one looked at Clawdeen. "What? She said she wanted to know where I was from!" Clawdeen explained.

"But we all take classes at monster high." said Lagoona Blue

"How did you get here?" Tecna asked

"Well-we don't actually know that one." Lagoona Blue said.

"Tell me the events leading up to you being brought here." Tecna said.

"Well, we were making a potion in Home Ick,a Portale potion-"

"Hey that's the potion we were making!" Bloom said.

"And we spilled it on the floor-"

"We spilled ours on the wall." said Bloom

"And it sucked us in and spit us out here." Lagoona Blue finished.

"The answer to getting you guys home is easy,then." Tecna said.

Every one stared at her.

"We make the potion again and spill it and you guys jump in it and get to go home."


	3. Chapter 3:Wheres Ghoulia

"Are you sure this will work,Tecna?" Bloom asked her friend. They had left Tecna's room 15 minutes ago to start making the potion,and because of Tecna the potion was complete.

"I'm sure Bloom." Tecna said,then she picked up the pot and splashed the potion all over the wall.

The wall got swirly and sparkly. The spot where Tecna had splashed the potion on glowed and turned clear.

"Now you can go home." Tecna said,but there was a nagging doubt in Bloom that said that it wasn't going to be this easy. It was never this easy. But Bloom didn't not voice her concerns,because she knew that Tecna was in a bad mood from being interrupted from her studying.

"Hey,wait a minute!" Cleo said,"Wheres Ghoulia?"

"She probably already figured out how to get home! She is the smartest ghoul in school,remember Cleo?" Spectra said

"I know,but,still,this isn't like Ghoulia at all. I mean she just disappeared!" Cleo protested. No one listened to her.

"Are you guys going or not?" Tecna said,motioning to the wall.

"Okay. I'll go first." Clawdeen said.

Bloom watched as the werewolf ran towards the wall. But,she didn't go through the portal. She just hit the wall and fell on the ground.

"Impossible!" Tecna said.

Bloom walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it. Solid. And Gooey.

"But that's not possible!" Tecna said,"If this is how you came here then it should be the way you get back!"

"Well,I don't know about every one else,but I'm thinking we should clean up this mess before Diaspro finds us." Bloom said,wincing at the very mention of the name of the fairy who made her life a living nightmare.

Stella nodded and grabbed a handkerchief...

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ghoulia moaned in zombie,the only language she knew how to speak.

"Shut up,freak!" Darcy snapped at the zombie,who simply rolled her eyes.

Ghoulia had said,"Who are you?!Where are you taking me?! I want to get home,not farther away from it!" But this WITCH seemed to have no idea what she was saying. Ghoulia hated it when people who had the time didn't learn how to speak zombie.

She sighed and reminded herself that she wasn't at her home town any more and the Normies here had never seen a zombie before.

And then she reminded herself that no one here was a Normie. They were all witches or fairies.

"We're here." said Darcy.

The witch stuck out her arms and closed her eyes. Then she started muttering a language Ghoulia did not know. Which was unusual,because,even though she could only speak zombie she understood every language there was. But not this one. There was something off about this language,something that sent a warning flag through Ghoulia.

She tensed as the witch pulled her through the opening that had just appeared out of nowhere,and into a luscious purple colored room. Books were stacked every where,and on two stacks of books sat two other witches.

The first witch had grey-white hair pulled into a high pony-tail,ice blue eyes,Purple eyeshadow,a blue one piece outfit on that Ghoulia thought looked like it was from the 60'sor 70's,and blue shoes.

The second witch had frizzy purple hair,a pink outfit that looked almost like the first witches except it had a skirt,and pink go-go boots.

"What is THAT?!" The fist witch asked pointing at Ghoulia.

"I don't know Icy. But whatever it is it must be something important because she was at Alfea with a group of other freaks and those pixies."

"UHHHHHHH!" Ghoulia said which meant something like,"I'm a zombie!" but no one understood her.

"I like it." The frizzy haired witch said.

"But Stormy,"Icy said,"you don't like anything!"

"But I like this thing. Its dreary and dead-looking." Stormy said smirking

"UHHHHHH!" Ghoulia said which meant something like,"I am dead." but no one understood her.

"What do we call it?" Darcy asked.

"How about 'Dreary' ?" Stormy suggested.

"Fine. It will now be known as Dreary." Icy snapped angerly,"Now,what should we do with it?"

"I have an idea." Darcy said.

The witches gathered in a circle and muttered to each other for a couple of minutes.

Then,the one who called herself Icy,turned around and with a great big phony smile said,"Hello,Dreary! Welcome to cloud tower,or what remains of it. There's something you should now..."


	4. Chapter 4:Why you can't get through

"I don't understand,how could this happen?" Tecna wondered aloud...

* * *

_5 MINUTES AFTER THEY WERE SENT THROUGH THE PORTAL...  
AT MONSTER HIGH..._

* * *

__"Where are Cleo,Spectra,Draculaura,Ghoulia,Frankie,Clawdeen,and Lagoona?" the home ick teacher asked group number two,composed of Deuce,Jackson,Clawd,Holt,Abby,Operetta,and Heath.

For class everyone had been split up into groups.

Cleo,Spectra,Draculaura,Ghoulia,Frankie,Clawdeen,and Lagoona had been group one.

Deuce,Jackson,Clawd,Holt,Abby,Operetta,and Heath were group two.

Nefera,Torelei,Mewlody,Purrsephone,and Cupid had been group three and so on and so forth.

"I don't know."Jackson said truthfully.

One minute they had been there the next all that was there was an empty space and a gooey puddle on the floor.

"I agree with Jackson,for once." Holt agreed

Abby and Operetta nodded and Heath just shrugged. But Deuce...Deuce just stayed silent and still.

Murmuring came from group two.

"Well,some one clean up that mess then." The teacher said.

"I could do it." Cupid volunteered.

"Very well." The teacher said.

When Cupid went to get a towel,Jackson noticed Nefera,Torelei,Mewlody,and Purrsephone were smirking evilly.

But then again,they always looked slightly evil,so Jackson decided not to worry about it.

And he also decided not to worry about his disappearing classmates.

The group had gotten themselves into trouble before,and they had always gotten themselves out of it,so,why should this time be any different?

And besides,if what they disappeared for was important,they would have said something.

Jackson,surprisingly,was glad Cleo was gone,at least for a while.

She was always making it hard to hang out with Deuce just because he was her Boyfriend.

Jackson,not realizing his mistake not to question the disappearing act,Looked forward to hanging out with his best friend...


	5. Chapter 5:Lagoona's threat

"I don't care why it didn't work!I want Ghoulia back!"Cleo yelled.

"Now,now Cleo," said Clawdeen,"We can't get everything we want."

Cleo walked over to the werewolf and waved her hand in front of Clawdeen's face. "There are two things I want; ONE:To find Ghoulia. TWO:has something to do with my hand here..." Cleo threatened.

"Did you just threaten me?!" Clawdeen asked.

"Hmmm,let me see...YES!"

"Why you-"

"Mates!" Lagoona cut in,"Nows not the time to argue!"

Cleo turned to face the sea monster. "Exactly!It's time to focus on where Ghoulia is!"

"You should be more focused on getting home!" Stella said.

"Actually mates,"Lagoona said,"I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Cleo inquired.

"Well,I think to get home,we'll need to have Ghoulia with us so we can leave." Lagoona explained.

"That's poposterous-" Tecna started to say but Flora cut her off.

"Actually,that does make sense,I guess..."Flora said.

"How so?" Tecna inquired.

"Six monsters came here and five are trying to get back. Why wouldn't all six need be here?"

Tecna sighed and shrugged,signaling defeat.

"Great!" Cleo said clasping her hands together,"We'll need information on everyone and everything in this place to find her!"

"Cleo couldn't she have found a way home?She is rather smart..." Spectra suggested.

"But the fairy just said ALL of us need to be here,not just one or two of us,so how could she gotten home Cleo inquired.

"She's the smartest Ghoul in school-"

"Not even smart people know everything." Cleo reminded them.

"Well,um..."

"What?"

"Your right..."

"Good! Now for the info-"

"We're not giving you anything!" Tecna snapped.

"And why not?" Cleo asked.

"Because you guys could be lying. We don't know you! You could be working for the TRIX,for all we now!"

"And since when did you make decisions for the whole Winx?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom-"

"Tecna,we all believe their telling the truth but YOU. I think we should give them what they need."

"It wouldn't matter if you did or didn't mate." Lagoona said.

"And why wouldn't it?" Tecna asked.

Lagoona grabbed Spectra and pushed her forward."Because,we have a Phantom."

"What?"

"A Phantom:Something that's there that really isn't."

"I know what a phantom is."

"If you refuse to give us any info Spectra will simply get it for us." Lagoona said.

"I will?" Spectra mumbled.

"That's black mail!"

"It's haggling."Lagoona said.

"I told you we couldn't trust them!"

"She is the biggest,yet secret,gossip in the school and helps us find out things people don't want us to know." Lagoona said.

"Fine!" Tecna yelled throwing her hands in the air,"I give up,do what you wnt! Just leave me to my studying!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

"Don't mind her. She hasn't quit studying long enough to sleep in eight days." Musa informed.

"I guess that settles it"Bloom said,"We'll take you to the library so you can find what you need."

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! With Halloween and Birthdays I haven't had much time to work on this chapter,that's why it's so short! I will update again soon,I promise!**_


End file.
